One type of container typically used for carbonated beverages is an aluminum can with a ring pull arrangement. The beverage can in commercial use at the present time, features a small, elliptical, sealed opening that is ruptured when a tab is pulled upwardly from the lid. While these cans have proven to be very popular, a number of disadvantages are associated with them. For instance, it is not possible to close the beverage can once it is opened. The contents, therefore, must be consumed at one time. This can be a particular problem with children or while traveling. The open container cannot prevent spills. Further, if the contents are carbonated, the open container cannot preserve the beverage's carbonation. It is also known that aluminum cans are an advantageous beverage container because they allow a beverage to remain cold for a longer period.
In addition, an open container is susceptible to health contaminations. For example, when a user wishes to drink directly out of a can, he/she must usually place his/her lips against the outer surface of the can. This outer surface is usually contaminated with all kinds of dirt and pollution resulting from warehousing and handling of various kinds during packaging, transport and storage of the cans. Furthermore, the cans are often set down on the ground and are thus within the reach of animals or can come into contact with chemicals, detritus, grease, oils, etc.
Accordingly, there is a need and desire for an opening assembly for a beverage container that also provides the ability to close the container once opened.